Antes del sí
by C.paz
Summary: -¿Te cuento un secreto? Te amo. Dame la oportunidad de cambiar la historia. O ámala con todas tus fuerzas. -Teme...
1. Antes del sí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, de pertenecerme, el cap 700 del manga no hubiese sido así. Yo solo tomo prestada su genialidad para divertirme sin lucrar.

_**Antes del sí.**_

"_Quizás ella lo sabe, quizás no, la verdad espero que ella sepa que tú eres la mejor persona que alguna vez ha pisado este planeta. Ella es buena, tierna y es comprensible que la eligieras por sobre mí, que lo único que he hecho en esta vida ha sido lastimarte; pero no te engañes, insultarte no es lo único que sé hacer, porque yo decidí dar un paso al costado solo para verte sonreír y ser feliz, quizás, si en un universo paralelo yo hubiese luchado por ti hubiera ganado el acceso a tu corazón, pero no hay forma de estar seguro de que te hubiese hecho feliz. Me conozco y solo te habría hecho sufrir, no me voy a engañar a mí mismo._

_Costó, no tienes idea de cuánto costó escucharte hablar y hablar sin parar de cuán feliz te hacía y los proyectos que juntos imaginaban para su futura familia. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esos sueños eran conmigo? ¿Alguna vez cruzó por tu mente que yo era más que un amigo? ¿Más que un hermano? Yo logré considerarte mi mejor amigo, pero nunca pude pensar en ti como hermano, no porque te quedase grande el rol, sino porque es raro soñar una familia con un "hermano", es extraño llegar a soñar despierto sobre cómo sería despertar cada día al lado de un hermano y luego ver las caritas sonrientes de nuestros hijos. No, no podía considerarte un hermano porque eres el amor de mi vida._

_Es tarde para explicarte el cómo, cuándo y dónde me di cuenta de todo lo que provocas en mí, pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto, porque es algo que va más allá de mi poder, ya que solo depende de cuándo y cómo me mires. Tú eres el dueño de todos mis pensamientos y reacciones. Tengo claro que mi actitud para contigo es radicalmente opuesta a todo lo que digo aquí, pero es que no sé cómo debo comportarme, me pones nervioso y toda mi tranquilidad se va junto con mi determinación de confesarme por el retrete cada vez que veo tus ojos y tu sonrisa, que es capaz de alegrar el más depresivo de mis días. Eres el único capaz de romper mis esquemas._

_Solo por esta vez te voy a confesar todo lo que siento, ya luego puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo, pero por favor termina de leer esto antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Te contaré todo lo que no he sido capaz de decirte en persona, supongo que nunca volverás a hablarme, y no sabes cómo te entiendo. Al menos es lo que yo haría en tu lugar._

_¿En qué momento cambió mi vida? No creas que fue cuando quedé solo, bueno, sí, lo fue. Pero tú hiciste que todo tuviese sentido. Aunque haya sido un accidente, ese beso se sintió tan correcto, como si todo en este mundo tuviese su lugar propio, su momento y lugar perfecto para encajar, y tus labios eran el lugar correcto para los míos. Sabías a ramen ¿Sabes? Supongo que aún lo haces, por tu obsesión mal sana con él, y es por eso que ahora lo como, no a diario, pero cada vez que te extraño, siento que te he perdido o estás demasiado tiempo lejos y sin hablarme, lo como, instantáneo o del Ichiraku, da igual cuál, sabe a ti y es todo lo que necesito para no caer en un pozo infinito de desesperación y tristeza. Es como tenerte cerca, pero no se acerca ni por asomo a besarte._

_¿Qué cuándo supe que tú eres todo para mí? Luego del examen chunin decidí irme, primero tenía que matar a mi mejor amigo, eso ya lo sabes, pero no sabes que no pude matarte porque no eras mi mejor amigo, ¡Tenía doce años y ya estaba enamorado! Aún bajo la influencia del sello maldito no pude acabar con tu vida porque en ese momento supe que si tú no tenías vida yo tampoco la tendría y todo sería aún más mierda de lo que ya es. Lo intenté, juro que intenté acabar contigo, pero sencillamente tú eras más importante, más importante que Itachi, y tuve miedo, por segunda vez tuve miedo de estar solo, solo que esta vez el dolor sería insoportable y hubiese ido tras de ti sin dudarlo, y decidí irme, porque no iba aguantar ni un segundo más verte suspirar por Sakura, ni verte sufrir porque ella no te quería a ti sino a mí. Por un segundo pensé que si yo no estaba ella no podría evitar enamorarse de ti. ¿Quién no lo haría? Fui el segundo en ver lo perfecto que eres. _

_Siempre seré el segundo después de ella._

_No pienses ni por segundo que la odio, tal vez no es mi persona favorita de la aldea, pero no puedo guardarle rencor después de ver cómo su inocente amor de infancia perduró a través de los años, después de ver cómo maduró y luchó hasta el final por ti… Incluso intentó dar su vida por la tuya contra Pein. Nunca podría odiarla, es ella quien hace que sonrías a diario y yo pueda observar cómo se ilumina tu mirada, quizás tenga celos porque no diriges tus enamorados ojos y pensamientos hacia mí, pero al menos puedo observarte y guardarlos en mi memoria._

_¿Te cuento un secreto? Te amo, te amo con locura. Paso la mitad del día lamentándome nunca haberte dicho todo esto antes y la otra mitad del día soñando despierto que te das cuenta que me amas y lo dejas para venir a mi lado. A veces lloro en la soledad de mi casa, a veces me dan ganas de irme lejos otra vez solo para que vuelvas a mover todo el mundo para encontrarme y regresarme a tu lado, pero no soy tan egoísta como todos piensan, no soy capaz de jugar con tu felicidad. Tú eres mi prioridad. Te amo ¿Entiendes? Me da pena pensar que nunca me amarás, pero no cambiaría la historia ni un solo instante; todo lo que hemos pasado ha hecho que te ame como un enfermo masoquista, y estoy bien con eso, en serio, te agradezco hacer luchado para que no me haya perdido para siempre, al menos he podido ser tu amigo todo este tiempo y estar cerca de ti cada día._

_Si cumpliste con lo único que te pedí, ya pasó el brindis del padrino de bodas para iniciar la despedida de soltero, quizás quedaste demasiado borracho y estás leyendo esto la mañana de tu boda. No preguntes cómo lo sé, te conozco dobe, solo eso basta. Bueno, a lo que iba, si lo estás leyendo durante la despedida, por favor no me digas nada, déjame disfrutar de tu última noche de soltero sin pensar en el mañana; si ya estás en tu casa, duérmete, mañana es un día importante; si hoy es tu boda, perdóname, no era mi intención arruinar tu día. De verdad espero que no leas esta carta después de empezar la boda, porque me estarás odiando por no estar presente, pero trata de entenderme a mí también, no puedo pararme a tu derecha y enviarte buenas vibras y pasarte el anillo mientras contengo mis lágrimas al escucharte dar el sí y ponerle el anillo que elegí pensando en que era para mí (soñar no cuesta nada). Por favor perdóname por no estar ahí, sencillamente no puedo, es algo que me supera en más de un sentido._

_No trates de buscarme, lo más probable es que cuando termine la ceremonia yo ya esté lo bastante lejos, me iré a penas te vea entrar en la iglesia. No, no seré un ninja renegado otra vez, Kakashi me entiende, y te pido que no la tomes contra él por saberlo, es como un padre para mí, era obvio que se lo confiaría. Él siempre supo cuánto te amaba y amo, creo que incluso antes que yo mismo._

_Te amo Naruto, dudo que pueda volver a querer así, o que alguien pueda amarte como yo. Eres mi razón de ser y lo serás siempre, aunque no me ames y no quieras saber nada de mí. Si aún me consideras tu amigo, conserva esta carta a salvo de ojos curiosos, no volveré a abrir mi corazón y mente otra vez. Si alguna vez vuelvo a Konoha sabes dónde vivo. Si te diste cuenta que me amas (de nuevo, soñar es gratis) estaré en el lugar en dónde todo fue perfecto por un momento. Si quieres podemos hacer que la perfección no sea efímera, si no me iré antes que te cases._

_Dame la oportunidad de cambiar la historia o ámala con todas tus fuerzas y sean la pareja más feliz de todas._

_Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Naruto._

_Sasuke."_

-Teme…

-Es la hora, Naruto.

-…

-Naruto ¿Qué te sucede?

-Shikamaru, yo…

_**Fin?**_

.

Si alguien llegó leyendo hasta aquí, gracias… Sería mucho pedir **reviews? **Aún no decido si hacerle una continuación o no, pero un par de comentarios ayudaría a decidirse jajaja… Bueno, eso, me gustó escribirle, espero que a ustedes leerlo :)


	2. Momento antes del sí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo el mundo sabe que es de Sasuke. Yo solo lo secuestré un par de horitas para escribir esto que es sin fines de lucro.

**Lyn-Beifong**: ¡Gracias! Eres mi primer review en este fandom y no tienes idea lo feliz que me hiciste jajja. Aquí está la continuación, aunque no creo que el cap anterior haya sido cursi, al menos yo hubiese estado super angustiada leyendo una carta así xd. Espero que te guste este cap.

**Takayanagi**: Kami oyó tus ruegos y me inspiró para hacer la continuación ajjaja… Gracias por los halagos, me emocioné con que lo encontraras hermoso, ojala este se merezca un piropo asi jajaj.

**JaviSN**: Amiga, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Esto es para ti! Aunque no te pedí que me ayudaras a corregir porque quería que fuese sorpresa el cómo quedó. Sabes que fuiste una gran inspiración para este cap porque me había bloqueado xd

_**Momentos antes del sí.**_

-¡Naruto! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Shikamaru, yo… Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve!

Lo único que acompañó la sorpresa de Nara fue la estela que dejó el rubio en su carrera.

Mientras corre con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, los pensamientos de Naruto solo se dirigen hacia una persona y hacia el trozo de papel que se encuentra entre sus manos, que de tanto ser apretado ya está arrugado y las esquinas están rotas, aunque no será lo único dañado por el rubio hoy… Un corazón también será destrozado.

"_Esto es lo correcto, lo sé_". Sus piernas comienzan a acalambrarse de tanto esfuerzo para llegar en el menor tiempo posible a su destino. Una vez alcanzado, recorre con prisa todos los pasillos que lo separan de su objetivo. Solo puede pensar que está haciendo lo correcto al momento de abrir la puerta.

-No digas nada, por favor. Déjame hablar primero.

-Habla.

-Esto es lo que siempre soñé, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, estoy seguro que ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuánto me cuesta decirte esto, pero creo que no es correcto, que no hay un futuro en el que podamos ser felices juntos por más que tú digas que somos perfectos juntos, porque no es verdad. Perdóname por decirte estas cosas ahora, pero recién me enteré de una gran verdad, y no podría haberme casado sin decirte esto.

-Naruto, yo…

-No, déjame terminar. En algún momento de mi vida creí que te amaba, soñé que podríamos tener una gran familia y ser felices, pero ya no, ya no pienso eso. Eres de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero perderte, pero no puedo decirte "te amo" cuando sé que no es verdad.

Toda la fuerza del impulso que sintió Naruto para poder decir esas cosas se esfumó en el momento mismo que vio esos poderosos ojos brillar, porque sabía que no era de emoción por conocer la verdad, sino que se estaban esforzando por contener todo el dolor que sentían, porque nunca es fácil oír decir a la persona que amas que no te ama de vuelta. Duele.

-Di algo.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy feliz porque estás enamorado y no es de mí?

-Entiéndeme, tengo la posibilidad de ser feliz. A la larga, si te daba la oportunidad a ti, nos íbamos a terminar odiando y ninguno iba a ser feliz. Entiende que no quiero perderte por esto.

-¿Y tú pretendes que sigamos siendo mejores amigos después de esto?

-Yo no puedo seguir con así. Esto llega hasta aquí. Lo siento, Hinata.

No estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba hasta ese minuto, pero nada la hubiese podido preparar para escuchar a Naruto terminar con ella el mismo día en que se casarían. Estaba en todo su derecho de tirarle en su cara todo lo que pensaba y sentía ¿O no? ¡Claro que sí! Kunoichi y todo, sigue siendo una persona y, por sobre todo, es una mujer sensible. Y necesita respuestas, no excusas baratas.

-Hinata, por favor, perdóname, yo no…

-¿Quién? Dime quién es ella. Necesito saber a quién amas tan profundo como para dejarme justo hoy.

-No creo que quieras sa…

-No lo intentes siquiera. No intentes saber qué es mejor para mí en este momento. No tienes derecho.

-Pero…

-No. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de saber quién es. ¿Qué tiene ella para que corras tras suyo tan rápido? ¿Qué tan importante es ella para ti?

-No es un ella.

-¿Quieres… quieres decir que… es un "él"?

-Sí.

-¿Es Sasuke, verdad?

-¿Cómo…?

-Claro, era obvio. Siempre lo supe ¿Sabes? En realidad todo lo hemos sabido desde niños.

-Perdóname.

-No me pidas perdón. Yo… quise vivir en una mentira. Siempre supe que lo amabas y él a ti, pero nunca creí que alguno lo dirían. Y fui ilusa, quise creer que algún día te enamorarías de mí, pero ya veo que no fue así. Te podría decir un montón de cosas hirientes justo ahora, pero yo no soy así, tampoco me pidas que esté feliz por ti, me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea. Solo te voy a pedir que no se muestren en público tan pronto, creo que es el mínimo de respeto que merezco ¿No?

-Gracias, Hinata. Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

-Ya. Solo… solo ve a buscarlo. Yo… yo me encargaré de decirles a todos que se vayan.

-¿Les dirás la verdad?

-Claro que no. Eres el próximo Hokage, no haré que piensen que eres mala persona por plantarme en el altar. Ahora vete, solo vete y no lo pierdas.

Con un beso en la mejilla como despedida, Naruto echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, pero ¿A dónde ir? Hubo tanto lugares en que el moreno se mostró buena persona que no podría saber cuál fuese ese lugar en que todo fue perfecto. Tantos lugares en que se sintió amado desde que formaron el Equipo 7. Tantos lugares en los que Sasuke le sonrió. Tantas posadas en las que compartieron habitación. Tantos baños termales. Tantos árboles en los que solo se sentaron a conversar. Tantos claros de bosque en los que tomaron alguna siesta. Tantos puestos de comida en que compartieron. Son demasiados lugares para una sola persona, y ya casi no queda tiempo para que suenen las campanas y Sasuke se vaya y desaparezca.

-¡Claro! ¡Kage bunshin no justu! Listo, cada uno de nosotros irá a algún lugar que nos recuerde algún momento con Sasuke ¿Entendido? Cualquier lugar puede ser. Ahora ¡Divídanse!

A cientos de gritos de "¡Sí!" a coro, solo pueden verse muchas cabezas rubias corriendo en traje de gala y dispersarse por todo Konoha, sus alrededores, lugares cercanos y otros un poco más alejados, como el puente Naruto. _"¿Dónde estás, teme?"_.

El Naruto original se encuentra en los campos de entrenamiento que usaban cuando eran niños, esperando alguna señal de sus clones, y recordando cuando Sasuke le dio su almuerzo a pesar que Kakashi se lo había prohibido. Mientras recordaba la primera vez que el moreno se mostró como un ser humano frente a él, sintió la conocida descarga de chakra de uno de sus clones. "_Lo encontraron_".

El sonido de las campanas le informó que ya era la hora de partir. Tan ensimismado estaba mientras recomponía su fría máscara de hielo y cerraba la puerta del aula tras de sí, que no se percató de la figura que desaparecía tras unas cortina de humo en las ramas de un árbol. Tan inmerso iba en su propio mundo, que no se preocupó de sentir algún chakra cerca, ¿Qué más daba si toda la aldea estaba en la boda del año? ¿A quién podría importarle que el padrino no estuviese? No faltarían candidatos. Era un ninja renegado después de todo, solo sus amigos se preguntarían por su ausencia.

Solo cuando puso el primer pie fuera de la academia y levantó la vista se percató que no era el único que no estaba en el gran evento. De hecho, al parecer no había evento al que asistir. Después de todo no hay boda sin novio ¿O sí? No pudo evitar mostrar emociones, pues sabe que sus acciones y reacciones no dependen de sí mismo, sino de quien estaba sentado en el mismo columpio de siempre, balanceándose pausadamente. Él. Solo él es el dueño de su ser.

-Viniste…

-Era obvio que vendría, teme.

-No pensé que lo harías.

-No me conoces tan bien como dices, entonces. Ya deberías saber que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

.

**NOTA:** Decidí hacer un capítulo más aparte de este. Creo que necesitan darse una explicación estos dos, y ese será el final de esta historia.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Dí que sí

**Disclaimer:** _Ya saben que nada es mío, y si no lo saben, pues… Les cuento que los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia)._

Creo que al fin pude hacerle un final que me gustara.

_**Di que sí.**_

-Ya deberías saber que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

-La verdad es que no quiero librarme de ti, Naruto.

-Me alegra oírlo. Ahora, ¿Serías tan amable de decirme porqué esperaste hasta hoy para decir todo eso?

-Ya lo leíste.

-Quiero oírte, Sasuke. Necesito oírlo.

-Yo… Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, y probablemente lo siga haciendo, incluso aunque me pidas que no lo haga.

-¿Y por qué mierda te fuiste en primer lugar? ¿Por qué trataste de matarme tantas veces?

-Quería que te alejaras, que vivieras tu vida.

-¡Mi vida ha girado en torno a ti desde que te vi en ese puerto cuando niños, imbécil!

-¡No me digas imbécil, imbécil!

Naruto se acercó al moreno a una velocidad vertiginosa, y lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo, lo suficiente para quedar a distancia de un beso. O un puñetazo. Lo que pasara primero.

-Ahora, Uchiha bastardo, me dirás todo lo que quiero saber.

-Pregunta, entonces.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

-Te vas a casar, solo quería estar cerca de ti sin que me mandaras a la mierda.

-No me casaré.

-¿En serio?

-Al menos no hoy.

-Siento haber arruinado tu día, ahora suéltame. Ya dije lo que querías oír. Deja que me vaya.

-No, imbécil. No te librarás de mí.

-Hyuuga te debe estar esperando.

-Hinata no tiene nada que ver aquí. Terminamos.

-…

-Dime, Sasuke. ¿Qué querías conseguir con la carta? ¿Solo contarme lo que sentías? ¿O querías ver si salía corriendo a buscarte? Otra vez, quiero decir.

-Lo hiciste, ¿No? Siempre lo haces.

-No lo des por sentado, grandísimo idiota.

-¿Por qué no? Ya lo has hecho dos veces.

-Porque no habrá una tercera.

-¿Seguro? ¿Estás seguro que si me vuelvo a ir no me buscarás?

-No te irás, pero si lo haces será para siempre. Si dices hasta nunca, que sea para siempre. Como Hokage no aceptaré que vuelvas.

-¿Cómo amigo?

-Tampoco.

-¿Cómo novio?

-Menos.

-¿Aceptas?

-Espera… Era un supuesto.

-Naruto, terminemos con este espectáculo. Todas tus preguntas ya te las respondí en la carta. Solo dime qué sientes por mí.

-Yo… Yo…

-¿Me amas? ¿Me quieres? ¿Solo soy tu amigo?

-…

-Si no me amas, déjame ir. No pienso seguir humillándome repitiéndote que te amo.

-Estúpido, eso no es humillarse.

-¡Claro que lo es! Nunca antes había dicho algo tan personal, y tú solo me gritas sin decirme lo que quiero escuchar.

-Sasuke, yo…

-No, Naruto, no quiero tu condescendencia. Solo suéltame y olvidemos esto. Sigamos con nuestras vidas como antes.

-¿Como antes?

-Sí, tú con todos esos amigos que tienes, y yo me iré solo a ahogarme en un vaso de agua.

-Eres una reina del drama, Uchiha.

Finalmente Naruto lo soltó lentamente, y se alejó solo un paso. Esto no era lo que quería, ni por asomo. Él quiso ir donde Sasuke para besarlo y decirle que también lo ama, pero el moreno le había destrozado el corazón tantas veces que cuando lo vio no pudo evitar arrepentirse. ¿Cómo arreglas un corazón que se ha fragmentado en millones de pedazos y que se han repartido por casi todos los países? Naruto lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, lo encontró cientos de veces, solo para volver a perderlo. Pero no solo lo perdió a él, también se perdió a sí mismo. Perdió la confianza en Sasuke y en él. En ellos. Nunca creyó que ese idiota volvería. Menos que lo amara como dice hacerlo.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Por ti.

-¿Solo por mí? ¿Dejaste tus planes por mí? ¿Cambiaste tu vida entera solo por mí? ¿Porque te cansé? ¿Te aburriste del jueguito del gato y el ratón?

-Nunca me he cansado de ti. Nunca fue un juego.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya no podía estar lejos de ti. Solo podía pensar en ti. Día y noche.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que estés conmigo, aunque sea un imbécil arrogante y bastardo con todos.

-Cuando dices volver a lo de antes… ¿Hablas de volver a jugar a las escondidas por el mundo o hacer como que no nos conocemos?

-Hablo de que tengas una vida en la que no tengas que soportar a un idiota como yo. Ya vete, Naruto. Por favor déjame solo.

-No quiero que te vayas de la aldea.

-Entonces no me iré, pero dame una buena razón.

-Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Me quedo, pero eso no me basta. Prefiero no tenerte en absoluto que tenerte a medias.

Diciendo eso, Sasuke emprendió su camino a casa, a un paso tan lento que cualquiera podría adivinar que todo el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros. No, a Sasuke no le bastaba ser el mejor amigo de Naruto, él quería serlo todo para el rubio. Quería ser lo primero que pensara al despertar, y lo último antes de dormir. Quería verlo sonreír como un idiota enamorado cuando pensara en él. Quería verlo despertar todos los días, con el pelo despeinado, un aliento asqueroso, un humor de perros, con restos de saliva en la cara, y aun así encontrarlo hermoso. Quería que se casaran y tuvieran una familia. Sasuke quería todo de Naruto, pero al parecer Naruto no quería todo de Sasuke.

Al llegar a su casa, solo pudo tirarse en el enorme sofá frente al televisor. Sin ganas de nada, se puso a cambiar los canales. Nada interesante, nunca había nada interesante que lo alejara de sus pensamientos. Del rubio dueño de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mierda! Qué imbécil… ¡Mierda!

Sasuke no podía estar más enojado consigo, había actuado de una forma tan inusual; más de tres palabras seguidas, se confesó, le dijo "Te amo" repetidas veces aunque Naruto seguía sin responderle, casi lloró, no fue arrogante ni prepotente… Se humilló. Algo tan nuevo para él.

Como un idiota enamorado se dejó convencer, aunque Naruto no hizo más que decirle "Quédate", y se quedó. Y se quedaría todo el tiempo que Naruto le permita, porque no puede irse lejos y perderlo. "No habrá una tercera" le había dicho, y Sasuke sabe que es verdad, que Naruto no se retracta de sus palabras, y también sabe que él mismo no podría soportar una vida sin Naruto. No de nuevo. Nada podía ser más aburrido y tortuoso que estar lejos.

Tan concentrado estaba en compadecerse y torturarse, que tardó unos cinco minutos en percatarse que estaban golpeando la puerta, bueno, casi echándola abajo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Largo!

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, imbécil!

-¿Ahora qué, Naruto? Te pedí que me dejaras solo.

-No puedo, Sasuke.

-…

-No puedo dejarte solo porque eso sería quedarme solo. No puedo dejarte ir porque no sé qué sería de mí. No puedo volver a lo de antes, porque no tengo una vida antes de ti… Tú eres mi vida. Siempre lo has sido.

Sin más, Naruto tomó a Sasuke del cuello y lo besó. Ni tierna ni desesperadamente, sino con la presión justa. No fue un beso accidental como el primero, pero sí se sintió así, como si nunca hubiesen besado a nadie. Fue un beso de reconocimiento, de explorar un territorio desconocido, de expresar lo que habían guardado tantos años, un beso para recordar toda la vida. Si alguien hubiese visto esa escena: a un Naruto que abrazaba por el cuello a Sasuke, y a este aferrando la cintura de Naruto como si su vida dependiese de eso (y tal vez así era), hubiese muerto de diabetes, pero no, fue un fotografía privada, que se atesoró en sus memorias para toda la vida.

-Te amo, dobe.

-Te amo, teme. Siempre lo he hecho.

-Dejemos los juegos, serás mi novio desde hoy ¿Está bien?

-Como digas, baka. Es el momento de que cambies la historia.

Y sin prisas, volvieron a besarse.

xxx

Debo de confesar que en un principio me había bloqueado de una manera espantosa, y luego… Luego olvidé la existencia de este fanfic. Me alegro de haberlo terminado, aunque no es lo que esperaba, me gusta el final. Partí escribiendo un oneshot, que se alargó por "X" motivo, pero que le di el final que siempre me ha gustado, no me gusta estigmatizar a Sasuke como alguien que no habla, y que solo intenta meterse en los pantalones de Naruto a penas se da cuenta que le gusta. No me gusta que de un momento a otro se den cuenta que se gustan, se declaren y terminen en la cama. Así no son las relaciones en la vida real… Me gusta este Sasuke, que es capaz de expresar lo que siente aún en contra de sus principios. Me gusta este Naruto que sabe que ama a Sasuke, pero que realmente le dolió el abandono, y que no puede confiar tan fácil en él de nuevo, porque creo que la confianza se pierde una solo vez en la vida.

Sin más, gracias a quienes leyendo todo. Mis sinceras disculpas a quienes esperaron por el final que tanto tardó.


End file.
